papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Spiny
|location = Flower Fields/Toad Town Sewers/Glitz Pit/Pit of 100 Trials/The Bitlands/Flipside Pit of 100 Trials/Whammino Mountain/Daffodil Peak/Sunglow Ridge/Kiwano Temple |hp = 3 |ap = 3 |df = 3 |wn = POW Block/Iron Jump |wp = N/A |tattle = See Tattle section|card = 24}} Spinies are creatures that look like a cross between a Koopa Troopa and a Buzzy Beetle. They have spiky shells and can't be jumped on without taking damage. Lakitus summon them for backup and throw their shells at Mario to attack. In Paper Mario In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, they can curl themselves into a ball, making them invincible. They also have very high defense. Some Spinies are even fighters in the Glitz Pit. Their group is called the Spike Storm. A new type of Spiny called the Sky-Blue Spiny appears in the Pit of 100 Trials, and are thrown by Dark Lakitus. In Super Paper Mario, they can be found in the Dotwood Tree, The Overthere, and the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials. A new type of Spiny called a Dark Spiny appears in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. They are either thrown by Lakitus or are already spawned in there room when entered. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, they are first found on Whammino Mountain, and are thrown by a Lakitu. In battle, they only charge at Mario. They can also sometimes aid Paragoombas, Green Pokeys, and Koopa Troopas. In Paper Mario: Color Splash, they act pretty much the same way as they did in the first game, with the exception of being vulnerable to POW Blocks. They first appear in the level Daffodil Peak and Sunglow Ridge. Soon after that, they appear in large groups in theKiwano Temple, along with a mini-boss called the Big Spiny. Tattle '''Paper Mario: '''This is a Spiny. Spinies have spikes on their shells that are pretty sharp. Max HP: 5, Attack Power: 4, Defense Power: 3 They'll roll into Spiny Eggs and slam into you. It'll be much easier to fight them if you can flip them over. Their defense power falls to 0. '''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: '''That's a Spiny. Basically a spike-covered Koopa. Ugh! Looks painful! Max HP is 3, Attack is 3, and Defense is 3. These things have such high Defense that you can't even hurt them when they roll up. So, when they go back to normal, do all the damage you can, and do it quickly! If you flip them over, their Defense drops to 0. THAT'S the time to take them out. Jumping on them is just plain stupid, so try using a POW Block or some other item. '''Super Paper Mario: '''That's a Spiny... As its name suggests, it is covered with unpleasant, pointy ends... Max HP is 4, Attack is 2, and Defense is 3. Don't bother trying to stomp it... Whatever you do, don't get surrounded by these beasts... Before they hit the ground, they roll into balls. They must train for midair deployment... Gallery SpinyPM.png|A Spiny sprite from Paper Mario. Spiny_PMTTYD.png|A Spiny from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. 180px-PMTTYD_Tattle_Log_-_Spiny.png|A Spiny from the Tattle Log. 24._Spiny_Card.PNG|A Spiny Card from Super Paper Mario. SpinyPMSS.png|A Spiny from Paper Mario: Sticker Star. PMCS_Spiny.png|A Spiny from Paper Mario: Color Splash. PMCS_Spiny_Card.png|A Spiny Enemy Card. Category:Enemies Category:Goomba Village and Toad Town Category:Flower Fields Category:Ground Enemies Category:Spiky Enemies Category:The Bitlands Category:Species Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Dotwood Tree Category:Spinies Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Kiwano Temple Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Whammino Mountain Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash